Hermiones Wish: Chapter 1
by HermionesGreatestWish
Summary: Hermione is in love with Ron...but isn't sure if ron likes her, when she finds a mysterious bracelet delivered by winky, she isn't sure if it's from Ron.....or someone else...
1. Default Chapter

The wind outside the castle howled loudly and the Whomping Willow was swatting at stray leaves that blew on to its branches. Hermione sighed and looked into the fire. It had been 3 months since Sirius had been murdered by Bellatrix Black. She still found it hard to think about how Harry must feel even though he always kept a straight face. He was to strong for his own good. Voldemort was a dangerous foul creature.

The order was now working night and day to keep Harry alive. And it wouldn't work if he kept running about. He clearly didn't obey school rules but continued escaping death by a short millimeter. Tears filled Hermione's eyes. What if Harry died? She couldn't loose him.

If she got her hands on the likes of Voldemort she was sure she would kill him. Hermione being in her 6th year knew more spells than many of the people who were aurors. Hermione looked down at the book she had been reading and tried to continue but was unsuccessful. She stood up and walked over to the window and stared out at the moon, which was full, Lupin would be a werewolf. The Order would have there hands full with him.

Hermione heard someone come out from the boys' dormitory and immediately wiped her eyes and looked to see who it was. It was Ron. She felt her heart flutter and make a giant leap. She must look horrible. Her eyes must be puffy and her nose all red. What would he think?

"Hello Hermione..." Ron looked at her suspiciously, "have you been crying?"

"No," She lied hurriedly then blushed.

"Well...Do you know where Harry is?" he asked quietly.

"No...he went down to the Kitchen...last time I knew..."

"Well Thanks."

Ron walked off and out the portrait hole. Hermione let her breath go and realized then that she had been holding it. She had to stop she was acting all silly over Ron. She hated him and he hated her. They were only friends because of Harry that was all. She shook her head at the thought of Ron even liking her a little. Hermione looked towards the portrait hole the towards the girls dormitory. She was tired and it was getting late. She sat down in the seat by the fire to wait on Harry and Ron to re-enter the Common room.

Before long Hermione drifted of into a deep sleep...

_"Hermione!" Harry yelled from across the lake "Help Hermione Ron's been attacked by Lord Voldemort!!" Hermione's heart jumped in her chest and she ran to cross the lake but she couldn't move. Dementors were swarming in on Harry and Ron. She tried to run faster but couldn't move. She was frozen in place. Malfoy was laughing viciously. Hermione began to cry. Damn this all! Hermione began to Scream "Ron!! HARRY! SOMEONE COME HELP PLEASE HELP ME!" She felt the ground beneath her shake and she fell into a deep..._

_"HERMIONE WAKE UP!" some yelled from a far. Hermione looked around to find where the voice was coming and Lord Voldemort was standing there with his eyes full of hatred and The Death Eaters were all around "Be Wear Mud—". "HERMIONE WAKE UP NOW"_

Hermione woke with a start and looked around. Harry and Ron were standing over her.

"Hermione are you ok?" Harry asked worriedly and Ron was looking at her with big eyes and a look of fear on his face.

"I'm Fine! It was just a dream" Hermione said hurriedly.

"Hermione you were yelling, and taking a wild fit" Ron said. "What was you dreaming about? Making a B minus on a homework assignment?" Hermione scowled at Ron.

"For your information. You are totally and tremendously wrong. I was not dreaming about that. It was something much, much worse. But a heartless coward like you wouldn't know anything about it!" Hermione said through clenched teeth. "Good Night Harry" She nodded and walked up to the Girls dormitory.

"What was that about?" Ron looked dazed at Harry

Hermione had a fitful night trying to sleep because she felt bad for yelling at Ron like that. What if he died tonight? How would she feel? Finally Hermione cried herself to sleep.

When Hermione woke the next day, Winky was sitting on her night stand looking at her hopefully. Hermione sat up and smiled at Winky.

"Good Morning Winky" She stifled a yawn.

"Good Morning Miss" She said anxiously.

"What brings you here this morning?"

"Winky has come to give miss a gift from someone. Someone is wanting Winky to keep their name a secret. But someone was really gracious for Winkys' assistant Winky being a Girl and all" She smiled. It was the first time Hermione had seen Winky actually smile. Considering her Master had been a traitor and her masters' son had been a Supporter of Lord Voldemort. All last year Winky had been really depressed.

"Thank you Winky" She said taking the box. When she opened it she discovered a Tennis Bracelet. She looked at the bracelet in awe. It couldn't be from Ron. Ron couldn't afford...Although his brothers could and he could have borrowed the money. Fred and George had opened a Joke Shop with the Galleons that Harry had one in there 4th year.. Hermione smiled. Fred and George sure had fun with the Howlers they got from there mom.

Winky walked out of the Girls dormitory. Hermione sat up and put on her dress robes and slipped the bracelet on her wrist. It fit perfectly and it was beautiful. She smiled. Could Ron have given it to her? She couldn't be mad at him now could she?

Hermione walked out of the girl's dormitory and down the steps towards the portrait. Hermione looked around for any site of Ron. She didn't see him in the common room so she walked out of the Portrait hole heading to the great hall. She walked in and spotted Harry and across from him sat Ron stuffing his face with food.

Hermione sat down at the table. And food magically appeared on her plate. Her stomach being to nervous to eat anything at all, was feeling sick at the site of the food. She pushed the plated away and pulled her hair out from in her eyes. She looked to Harry who was staring at her curiously.

"Hermione," Harry said. She looked at him."Aren't you going to eat?" she shook her head and looked up to see Ron staring at her anxiously.

"What's wrong Ron?" She asked curiously.

"Nothing, I was just wondering...if you wanted you bacon?" he grinned sheepishly at her. Rolling her eyes she handed over her bacon. She sat sipping the pumpkin juice. Trying to think of a way to bring the bracelet up and see if Ron had really given it to her. But Ron had his mouth to full of food that he probably would choke trying to swallow all of it. Hermione stood up Said her good byes to Harry and Ron and walked to the Library to look up stuff for their N.E.W.T.S exam.


	2. Hermiones Wish: Chapter 2

After classes were over late that evening Hermione went straight to the dormitory complaining of a headache, which wasn't truly a lie. Hermione had heard all the yelling and screaming she could take for one day. Neville having blown up his pot in potions and having set Snape's robes on fire had gotten a howler from both Snape and His Grandmum. Hermione watched helplessly as Snape had chewed Neville out and Neville looked as though he was about to Cry. Hermione finally have gotten tired of hearing him yell. Had eventually yelled out and Snape and Snape yelled back. And took 50 points from Gryffindor for a "miss-no-it-all"

Hermione flung herself down on her bed and began to cry. It was so unfair. People hated her because she has smart and a mud blood (a dirty name for a witch or wizard who are muggle born or half breed...other wise not pureblood—even Harry and Ron had at one point before they rescued her from a troll on Halloween in their first year) Tears ran down her cheeks and she felt as though the tears would be her only comfort forever and eternity. She allowed her eyes to shut and drifted into a deep sleep.

_"Hermione, look out behind you!" yelled Harry. Hermione looked slowly behind her and saw lord Voldemort standing over her with Death Eaters surrounding her. He had an evil grin on his face. His wand was pointed at someone. It was Ron! "No! Don't hurt Ron!" but the words wouldn't come out. She raised her wand to do a spell but she couldn't say the incantation. Frustrated, tears filled her eyes. _

_A sob escaped her throat as Dementors came upon Harry. Sirius' face flashed in front of her eyes. She was knocked out on the ground. Harry was laying there dead. "NO HE CANT BE DEAD" She screamed and started to run but she was frozen to where she was standing..."HERMIONE WAKE UP ITS JUST A NIGHTMARE!" _

Someone shook Hermione and she woke with a jerk. It was Luna and Ginny. They had worried looks on there faces Ginny had tears in her eyes.

"I'm fine—"She began.

"No you weren't fine Hermione. We've been trying to wake you for about an hour. You were murmuring about he-who-must-not-be-named. You were kicking and screaming out 'NO HARRY HE CANT BE DEAD'" Sobbed Ginny. Luna held Ginny tightly.

"You gave us quite a fright Hermione. I think you should see Dumbledore about the dreams" she looked down and spotter Hermione's bracelet on the night stand. "Where did you get that from?" She said pointedly.

"Well—I'm not quite sure. Winky brought it to me. Someone gave it to her to give to me. And I have the strangest feeling it was Ron." Ginny looked up at that and her eyes still glistening with tears had a sparkle of micheif in them.

"You like my Brother?" She smiled through her tears. Hermione blushed a deep crimson and through her pillow playfully at Ginny.

"Go to bed. We have a busy day tomorrow."

"Hermione you've studied so much in the first week that you shouldn't need to study anymore this year." Luna exclaimed exasperated.

"You can never study to much," Hermione said nonchalantly. Ginny and Luna rolled there eyes, crawled into there bed and soon were asleep. Hermione stared at the ceiling trying to fall asleep but not succeeding. Hermione finally drifted back to sleep, dreaming no more about Lord Voldemort that night.

Hermione woke the next morning in a good mood. She put on her bracelet and put on her dress robes to go down to breakfast. She walked down to the Common room and spotted Ginny and Luna going through the portrait hole. She hurried to catch up and walked down to the Great Hall together.

They arrived in the great hall and spotted Ron and Harry sitting with Lee. (George and Fred's best friend when they were at Hogwarts) Hermione looked to Ron who was looking at his plate anxiously. Hermione rolled her eyes, that boy was almost always hungry! Hermione looked to Harry who had messed up his hair and was showing his golden snitch to Lee and grinning mischievously. He was acting more like his dad.

"Hullo Harry, why exactly do you have that snitch? Shouldn't it be with all the other quidditch material?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Its not a real snitch. Its bewitched to act and do like a real snitch does though." He smirked happily.

"Well, you shouldn't have it. Honestly you are such a show off at times!" Hermione looked at Ron who was now eating hurriedly. Then back at Harry who had just used the engorgement charm on his sausage and was grinning at it. Hermione sat exasperated. Then Hermione saw Harry levitate the sausage toward Ron. Hermione looked at Ron who was gawking at the Sausage like it was a million galleons. Harry levitated over Ron's head and let it drop with a plunk on his head.

He then yelled out "FOOD FIGHT" food started flying everywhere and Ron had hid up under the table to escape getting dirty but would occasionally catch a piece of sausage and eat it. Hermione looked at the Slytherin table who had joined in then the Hufflepuff, then finally Ravenclaw. Hermione looked in all at the food flying in the great hall. And then up to the Head Table when Dumbledore sat with a smirk on his face. Dumbledore stood up, looking furious, but he had a twinkle of mischief in his eyes.

"Everyone" He said above the noise, but everyone was still throwing food "EVERYONE!" Everyone shut up and looked at the head table. You have started this fight, but you will indeed not finish it. I will" Dumbledore levitated the tables of food from all four houses and poured the excess food on everyone's head. Then with a wink at Hermione he levitated the table where all the teachers we looking stunned, and poured it all over Snape, McGonagall, Hagrid, and Professor Lemorick's (new defense against the dark arts teacher) head.

Hermione hurried out of the great hall with eggs in her hair and bacon down her robes. She furiously shook her hair, and knocked most the eggs out. Hermione ran down to the Lake and jumped in to remove all the "Breakfast" from her body. Before she jumped in she yelled "Accio Bathing suit," and quickly changed in to it. She dipped under the water and felt as though she had been refreshed after a long walk in the desert.

She furiously scrubbed the eggs out of her hair and secretly put some shampoo into her hair, then dipped down and rinsed the soapy suds out. She resurfaced to the top of the water to notice she was not alone. Harry and Ron had come into the lake, Hermione blushed furiously and dipped under the water and hid behind a rock.

She heard Harry and Ron laughing happily...and then heard her name, she furiously listened to what they were saying.

"Yeah, Hermione is the best friend I've ever had, but I would never go out with her" said Harry in a high voice. "So what's up with you and Hermione anyway? I see the way you look at her...Like she's an angel or something"

"Well I do like her, but, what if I ask her to Hogsmeade one weekend? And she says no? What would I do?"

"Well something's are worth the risk. You should give it a try.."

"But she hates me!"

"What ever gave you that ideal? She's Jealous of any girl that you might fancy."

"Really?" Ron said stupidly. "I guess it's worth a try."

Hermione watched Ron and Harry dip under the water and swim away from her; she quickly jumped out of the water, and ran back to the school. With her heart beating just as fast as she was running.


End file.
